The research presented here examines social psychological factors affecting the ways in which people motivate themselves to achieve long-term goals. First, people can emphasize the intrinsically motivating aspects of the goal, such as the expression of self- determination or the moment to moment enjoyment of the process of the activity. Secondly, people can emphasize the extrinsically motivating aspects of the goal, such as the rewards reaching the goal will accrue, or the satisfaction of the expectations of others. A third approach proposed in this research is that of designing the social and physical situation to automatically exert external pressure to behave in a self-disciplined manner, such that conscious reflection on either the intrinsic or extrinsic motivations are decreased. The studies proposed in this grant investigate the strategies a person can use to build structural support for self-disciplined behavior into their social and physical environments before embarking on a long-term goal, without the de-motivating effects that result from extrinsic rewards and constraints.